Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, which may improve electromagnetic shielding (EMS) characteristics.
A frequency generated by a semiconductor device may disturb operations of other semiconductor devices and cause malfunctions. To prevent the malfunctions, an EMS layer configured to shield EM waves (EMW) generated by each semiconductor device may be formed in a semiconductor package.
In recent years, since semiconductor devices (e.g., a radio-frequency (RF) device, a Large-Scaled Integrated circuit (LSI), and a memory), which are used in various semiconductor devices, operate at higher frequencies, more attention is being paid to shielding EMW generated by each of the semiconductor devices.